


Helping Hand

by IStorySometimes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mentions of Max, Mentions of Warren, OOC, mention of Jefferson, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStorySometimes/pseuds/IStorySometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden helps Nathan from his encounter with Warren in episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

_Fuck, this hurts. I can’t believe Graham did this to me. I didn’t know people hated me that much. Enough to hurt me and watch me get hurt._

Nathan opens his eyes.

_I’m in my room? But how?_

Nathan’s door opens and its Hayden Jones.

_Hayden? What is he doing here?_

Hayden sits in the chair by the computer.

“Oh cool, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Nathan turns to face Hayden.

“What are you doing here?”

Hayden frowns.

“You don’t remember? I helped you in the hallway. I had to drag you in here because you were barely conscious.”

_He….helped me? But why?_

Hayden pulls out a mini first aid kit.

“Well I brought this if you needed it. I think you should go to a hospital but it is up to you.”

“I’m fine.”

Nathan slowly sits up. Hayden puts the kit on the bed.

“You sure? I’m not trying to be mean, but have you seen your face? It looks fucking bad.”

 

Nathan laughs bitterly.

“Thanks for the obvious. I just need my _medicine_ and you can be on your way. I ‘ll make sure you get your _party favors_ , on the house.”

Hayden crosses his arms.

“Are you serious? You think I’m doing this for drugs? Sure, I am high majority of the fucking time but this is different. I can get drugs whenever I want. I am here because I am your friend!”

“Friend? I have no friends! I’ve been by myself through all this bullshit! Where were you when….”

Nathan stops himself.

_Where were you when Rach…..no no no! It didn’t happen! She is…._

 Nathan covers his face with hands.

_Don’t let him see you cry. Dad would have a shit fit if he saw this._

Hayden puts a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan starts to sob.

“I’m so fucked up. I deserve this. I deserve worse. “

“Why do think you deserve this? Nathan, talk to me.”

_I can’t._

Nathan sighs.

“I can’t tell you. Just trust me on this.”

“Okay. I’ll leave it alone. You need to know that you have friends. You got Victoria. You got me.”

Nathan lays back on the headboard. He closes his eyes.

“This.Never.Happened.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

Nathan smirks.

“Did you get some ice? My face fucking hurts.”

Hayden opens the first aid kit.

“Nope, but there is a cold pack thing in here.”

Nathan grabs the cold pack. He puts it on the right side of his face.

“Damn Graham. His fists are like fucking lead.”

Hayden’s jaw opens dramatically.

“Wait! Graham did **_this_?”**

Nathan nods curtly.

“Warren Graham.”

“Yes.”

“Super nerd Graham. The guy who is really into Max Caulfield?”

“That would be the one.”

“Oh wow! You got to tell me what happened there.”

Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Sure, **_friend_**. I was coming into the dorms and saw Max in the hallway. I knew she was being a nosy ass bitch so I confronted her. Graham’s ass comes up to me and hits me! I got a few licks in but he got me on the floor. It was a wrap after that.”

“So he beat you up because of Max?”

Nathan shrugs.

“More than likely. I’m pretty sure that the shiner I gave him on Monday didn’t work in my favor either. That was about Max too. Huh, it always involves Max.”

Hayden frowns.

“I heard about what happened on Monday. What is your deal with Max, anyway? She seems pretty cool.”

_She knows too much. She needs to stop trying to find out shit._

“She is nosy as fuck. She thinks she is Nancy Drew or some shit.”

Hayden raises an eyebrow.

“You nervous about her finding out about something?”

_If you only knew._

“Nothing more so than usual.”

Hayden makes a face.

“Yeah, okay.”

Nathan’s phone makes a sound. He checks his text messages. He groans.

“Damn, its Vic. She is asking about what time I’m coming to the party.  I forgot about that shit with everything else going on.”

“Are you well enough to go?”

Nathan rolls his eyes.

“You are giving Graham too much credit. I’ll be fine. I will take a nap or something. I will see you later.”

Hayden crosses his arms.

“I don’t know, man. This doesn’t seem right to leave you alone.”

Nathan’s phone rings. He looks at the caller id. He frowns.

_Shit it’s……_

“I’ve got to take this. Thanks, man.”

Hayden grins.

“You are welcome, Mr. Prescott.”

Nathan shakes his head.

“You are so weird. Later, Jones.”

“Later.”

Hayden leaves. Nathan answers the phone.

“Hey, Mr. J.”


End file.
